


Alec's Birthday dream

by Yolanda736



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Malace; brief mentioning of other characters;, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolanda736/pseuds/Yolanda736
Summary: Alec is an paramedic withnhis best friend Jace Wayland and is in love with said friend and doctor Magnus Bane.Love Malec the most.But thought to give Malace a go.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 38





	Alec's Birthday dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote, thought I post it, not very good but hope you like it.

Alec Lightwood loved his job, he was a Paramedic, so everyday was different and exciting. 

But he also work with a group of people that is amazing, there is Andrew Underhill which is in a relationship with one of the doctor's Lorenzo Ray, then there is Simon Lewis who is crushing on his best friend Clary Fray, Will Herondale and Jem Carstairs which is both in a relationship with a nurse Tessa Gray. Then their is Aline Penhellow and Helen Blackthorn, engaged. Plus there is Emma Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn the newbies that is in a relationship. And then there is Jace Wayland, who Alec had a crush on since high school. 

They are all Idris Hospital's permanent Paramedics, they work 12 hour shifts 4 days and then is off 4 days so it's nice. 

Alec also gets to see his baby sister a lot as she is a resident doctor at the hospital, with Alec's other crush Magnus Bane. 

Yes Alec was in love with them both, Jace with his blond hair, golden eyes and charming smile. He is energetic, sarcastic and confident. Then there is Magnus Bane ER doctor, he has black hair, gold-green eyes and a smile that will melt your heart. He is kind, funny, and confident. 

The other thing is Jace and Magnus are very good friends, they have a lot in commin, they both love dancing and partying, they both like to flirt and tease and they are both bisexual. 

Alec and Izzy shares an apartment with their baby brother Max since their parents passed away. 

"I had the most amazing night" Jace said as soon as he seen Alec. 

"Jace I told you I don't want to hear about your sex life." Alec said with a smile. He really don't want to hear who the love of his life, well one of them, been fucking. 

"Hey if it isn't two of my favorite Paramedics working today" Magnus said as he pour himself coffee. 

"Well everyone is your favorite, Dr Bane." said Alec, smiling shyly. Man Magnus always took his breath away the man is gorgeous. 

"Mmmm." Magnus said smiling smugly if there is a secret they don't know. Then he is gone. 

Jace leans into Alec and whispers "I heard from one of the nurses that Magnus has a thing for Paramedics and that he has his eye on one or two of them." 

Alec's brain short circuit Jace smells amazing, "Don't believe everything the nurses tells you, Jace." 

"Well I for one wouldn't mind playing doctor doctor." Jace said to Alec who just shook his head. 

"What?! He is sex on legs." Jace said smiling at Alec. 

"Keep this up and I will tell Luke, to put me with Andrew next week." Alec mock threat Jace, who only laughed. 

"You need to relax and get laid, buddy." Jace said and winked. 

Alec blushed. If Jace starts now this is going to be a long shift. 

"So I heard there is this new movie showing, the reviews said it's going to be awesome." Alec said to get Jace of the sex subject. 

"Is that your way of asking me on a date?" Jace asked teasingly just as Magnus walked in. 

"I am shocked that you don't even invite me on the date you know threesomes are so much more fun." Magnus said teasingly as his hand is over his heart. 

"Plus I can be an excellent date." Magnus said again as Alec looked down, Magnus winked at Jace. They both enjoy teasing Alec since it was really easy to do. 

"I… NoNo…. I...I didn't ask anyone on a date." Alec said blushing a dark red and looking at his hands. 

"Ever!" Jace exclaim faking being shocked. 

"What?! Well it's not…" Alec started and then shut his mouth there is no way he is going to tell the two hottest guys he ever knew he'd never been on a date. "I have to go check the ambulance." He said and walked away. 

Magnus and Jace both looked as he walked out of the door. 

"You know I hate to see him leave but love to see him walk away." Jace said looking at Alec's ass. 

"Know the feeling blondie." Magnus said also checking out Alec's ass. 

Then Isabelle came in watching them watching her brother. She cleared her throat. 

They both blush guiltily as they looked at her. "Are you trying to flirt with my brother again." Isabelle asked amused. 

"Nope just teasing a little, it's too early in the morning for flirting." Jace said and Magnus agreed. 

"Really? For you or Alec?" she asked laughing. 

"Funny, Izzy." Jace said. 

"It's not so easy as you may think flirting with him." Magnus said. 

"Well, I am not going to help, he is my brother and you two are cassonova's but as I promised I wouldn't interfere either." Isabelle told them, she knows her brother have a crush on them both but they need to work for his attention. In her opinion. But every now and again she give them bread crumbs, she is not a monster. 

" You know we won't hurt him." Magnus said and Jace agrees. 

"Nope, no I will not help you getting my brother in bed." Isabelle said smiling. 

"Well we was actually thinking of a dinner or movie date but I like the way you think, Iz." said Jace smiling. 

"Hmm, which one of you?" she asked out of curiosity the morning was slow in ER so she can use a little entertainment. 

Jace and Magnus looked at each other and answered "both" 

"Yeah, good luck with that. But before he comes back, it's his birthday this weekend and I want to throw him a surprise party so think and text me I will make a group." Isabelle said. 

Hearing that they smiled, the gifts they can get him….. 

"Sure we will help you if you will help us." Jace said. 

"Jace, Isabelle is not helping you score with some poor innocent nurse." Alec said. 

All three looked at him and smiled while Magnus said, "you got the innocent part right." 

"What?" Alec said. 

"Nothing." Magnus answered. 

Before anyone can say anything else the call came in of an accident, a guy falling off the roof and Jace and Alec run to the ambulance. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day they were sitting at the staff room again, Jace and Alec arguing about what to order for lunch. This is a daily thing if they were together. 

Just then Alec's phone rings and he walks away for some privacy. 

While Alec was on the phone Magnus came in with Chinese food for them all Isabelle included. "Who is our sweetheart talking too?" he asked Jace. 

Isabelle came to sit down and just like these two liked to tease her brother, she likes to tease them. 

"Maybe his boyfriend." she said smiling. 

"Iz, if he had a boyfriend you would have told us already." Jace said confidently. 

"True but maybe it is a potential boyfriend, or just a booty call." Isabelle said giggling. 

"That whole sentence horrifies me Isabelle." Magnus looked at her alarmed. 

But before she can say anything Alec returns, "Oh, Chinese my favorite, thanks Iz." Alec said. 

"Don't thank me, thank Magnus, it was his idea." Isabelle said sweetly. 

"Thanks Magnus." Alec said smiling. 

"Someone looks happy, was that a date, I heard a time for tomorrow when you finished your shift. " Isabelle said, smirking at her brother. 

Jace and Magnus didn't look impressed at all making Isabelle smile wider. These two idiots needs to know her brother is special and that he is not waiting forever. 

""What!? Date no, it is Raj, he wanted to meet for drinks after work. " Alec said. 

Jace and Magnus don't particularly like Raj, Alec can't see it but Raj is pretty much in love with Alec and for some reason Alec keeps having friendly get togethers with him. Alec can't be in love with Raj, not boring, I am too important to greet Raj. 

"Drinks sounds fun, can I come, haven't seen old Raj in a while." Jace said quickly, "I really need a night out." 

"Ah hmm sure Raj will love to see you." Alec said smiling at Jace, so he doesn't see Isabelle giving Jace the 'Really?' stare. 

"Alexander, I am holding a get together on Saturday, and I really want you to come, Isabelle and Jace will be there since they can't resist a party, but I want you to come." Magnus said. It was kind of part of the surprise party they planning and they all know getting Alec there is the hardest part. 

"Why me?" Alec asked. 

"Well as I said Jace and Isabelle will be there and a few of the others like Andrew and Aline, plus I would like to see you in something that is not your paramedic uniform. Even if you look fantastic in that uniform. " Magnus said and ended with a tease. 

"Please come, it will be so much fun, and you need to help me not make a fool of myself." Jace said in a pleading voice using his puppy pout. 

"That is impossible but I will try." Alec said smiling at Jace teasingly, because he loves Jace's puppy pout. 

Jace sometimes wonders if Alec even realizes when people are flirting with him. 

"I will be there but can Max come too or do I need to get a sitter." Alec asked Magnus. 

"Of course he can come, maybe he can help me win a lightwood heart." Magnus said seductively. 

"Oh, you like a lightwood." Alec said feeling embarrassed because of course Magnus will fall in love with Izzy, she is beautiful, smart and fun. 

"I like all the Lightwoods but there is one in particular that I would like to know better." Magnus said in a flirtatious manner. 

Isabelle knows her brother, and can see how he came to the conclusion that Magnus must like her, and is fighting his own love for Magnus, because that is Alec. 

Maybe she should tell Magnus that he must make it crystal clear that he is not in love with her that they are just friends. 

"I agree with Magnus Lightwoods have a way to come in your heart and make themselves at home." Jace said, looking at Alec. 

Isabelle is then called to a patient and it's just the three of them. 

"I think Isabelle likes Raphael." Alec said trying to spare his friends a heartbreak, since Isabelle has a history for doing just that, but to be honest so does this two. 

"Really? I didn't know that." Jace said thinking of all the ways he can tease Izzy now. 

"They are great friends, I give you that but I thought she liked Meliorn." Magnus said. 

So Alec thinks to himself at least they know that Isabelle has other interests, but from his own experience he knows that the heart wants what the heart wants. 

Later that day Magnus comes to Izzy where she is busy with her paperwork for her patients.

"How is my favorite sister in law doing?" Magnus said to Isabelle. Isabelle chuckles. 

"Someone is optimistic." Isabelle teased. 

"Just testing it out." Magnus smiled, then his face turns concerned. 

"Magnus, something wrong?" Isabelle asked. 

"Who is Raj and why don't Jonathan wants Alec to meet him alone?" Magnus asked in return. 

"Raj is an old school friend of Alec, and he was always in love with Alec not that Alec knew. But to be honest I really don't like him that much, he has a way to convince Alec to do things he normally won't do. I think he feels sorry for Raj." Isabelle said. 

"Does Alec like Raj?" Magnus asked. 

"Not that I know of." Isabelle said thinking. 

"So do you know who your brother likes?" Magnus tries thou he knows it is not going to work. 

"I do." Isabelle said mischievously. 

"Really? Can you give me a clue? You know since we are such good friends." Magnus gives her his most charming smile. 

Isabelle laughed, if he only knows he and Jace would be shocked. 

"It's not Raj, though I heard he is a hot shot lawyer now." Isabelle said mockingly. 

"Well then it's a good thing Jace is there." Magnus said satisfied and he hear Isabelle laughing still. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Hey Raj." Alec said as soon as he spotted Raj in the hunters moon, he saw that Maia is working, or rather flirting with one of the customers. He smiles, she is a fun one, so full of life and gives great advise. 

"Alec, it's so great to see you," and Raj gives Alec a hug, then Raj sees Jace, standing there. "and you brought Jace?" 

"Well, yes he said he haven't seen you in a while, so I thought you would like to see him too. Was I wrong?" Alec said feeling a bit unsure now. 

"Hey Raj, I am only here for a few drinks since I have an appointment later." Jace said smiling at Raj. There is no love lost between them, Raj knows Jace will not permit him to manipulate Alec. 

"Well, that is a shame, I don't have work tomorrow and so does Alec he told me so we can have fun, right Alec." Ran said. 

"Sure. I definitely don't have a date on a Wednesday night." Alec said smiling ruefully at Jace. 

"It's not a date, it's an appointment." Jace said needing Alec to understand. 

"Well I am with Alec who have appointments, that is just code for either a date or a booty call." Raj said. 

If looks could kill Raj would have been dead a million times. 

"Alec, but you can't stay up to late remember you promised to take me to that new movie, and I thought since we go all the way to Manhattan we can try out that new restaurant, I heard their breakfast is golden." Jace chose his words so that it should sound like a date to Raj but not make Alec uncomfortable. 

Alec blushes, nice Jace thought, and said," I didn't forget is Magnus still joining us. " Alec inquired. 

" Well you know he can never say no to his favorite Lightwood." Jace said seductively, hoping that Raj will receive the message. 

"Can't I join?" Raj asked to Alec. 

"Um, I don't…" Alec started before Jace interrupted. 

"Sorry Raj maybe next time Magnus went through a lot of trouble to get a table to spoil Alec." Jace said definitely closing this subject. 

"Me?" Alec asked confused. 

"Maia can we have three shots and beers," Jace said over Alec so Raj does not hear him. "I will pay the first round." 

"So Raj what's up with you?" Jace asked. 

"Well, I just made partner, after all the long hours and hard work." Raj said looking at Alec. 

"Wow, that is amazing, Raj, congratulations." Alec said and give Raj a hug. Raj smiled at Jace pleased. 

"Great. You deserved it." Jace said and Raj looked at him in surprise. 

"It is a lot harder work than you do, what are you still just a paramedic." Raj said sneering. 

"Yeah, you right I may be just a paramedic but I love my job, helping people is more important than money." Jace said shrugging and giving Alec a small smile. Alec gave Jace a long hug and whispers loud enough that Jace hope Raj hear it, "Our job is more important, and who needs money if you can have your best friends with you all day." Jace smirked at Raj and from the fumes that Raj gives, he heard it all. 

"I am sorry Alec I didn't mean to say your work is not important." Raj said to Alec. 

"Don't worry, so when am I going to meet your boyfriend?" Alec tried to change the subject. 

"Boyfriend?" Raj is shocked and Jace can't help but smile. 

"Yes, Lydia told me you met someone in intern year and you two seems so in love." Alec said not understanding, was this supposed to be a secret. 

"I… Um...we...I." Raj stumbled to find words and Jace made a mental note to sent Lydia flowers. 

"Is it a secret? I am sorry Raj I didn’t know." Alec said embarrassed. 

"No, it's just me and Victor, well things ended." Raj said but couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice. 

"So you are looking for a rebound guy?" Jace said unbelieving that this idiot thinks he will let Alec get used like that. 

"What? No." Raj said too quickly. 

Alec frowned at that, "Raj, if you love the guy don't just let it be, tell him how you feel." Alec said. 

Raj without thinking said, "Oh so you told Jace you are in love with him almost your whole life." 

Alec turned a deep red and feels nauseated. 

At that point Raj knew he screwed up, big time. "Excuse me." Alec said walking to the bathroom since he can definitely not look Jace in the eyes now. 

"Nice my work here is done, goodnight loser." Jace said to Raj and walked to the bathroom to find Alec. Jace felt if he is walking in air, Alec is in love with him. He suspected it but now he knows it is the truth. 

"Alec, you in here." Jace said as soon as he entered the bathroom. 

"Just go, Jace." Alec said feeling as if his whole world in collapsing. 

"No, I won't." Jace said. 

"Please, for me." Alec tried again. 

"No." Jace said stubbornly. 

Alec had already texted Isabelle to come pick him up and gave her the short version of it all. 

"Alec let me take you home." Jace tried coaxing Alec to come out. 

"Iz is on her way." Alec said. 

"Alec, please come out and I will take you home and we can talk." Jace said. 

"Just get out Raj." Jace said the moment Raj entered the bathroom. 

"I am so sorry Alec, I didn't mean any of it." Raj said. 

"Raj just go, it's fine." Alec said without feeling. 

"YOUR FUCKING IDIOT!" Isabelle shouts at Raj. 

"This is the mensroom, Izzy." Jace said smiling, pleased that Izzy is pissed at Raj. 

"Don't." Isabelle said to Jace, who in turn left his hands in surrender. 

"Get out of here you both." Isabelle said. 

"Isabelle I didn't mean…" Raj said. 

"Really, Jace was sitting right next to you both and you try to tell me you didn't mean to?" Isabelle said livid. 

"I… I… II aam really sorry Alec." Raj said and left the bathroom. 

"Fine, I'm going. Alec you know I love you buddy please call me soon." Jace said. 

No answer from Alec. He doesn't want to answer because then they will hear the tears in his voice. 

"They are gone Alec, come here big brother." Isabelle said and Alec open the door. Isabelle can see he has been crying, "so back door?" she asked more to herself but Alec nodded any way. 

Alec didn't said a word all the way home and as soon as they reach the apartment he rushed to his room and lock the door. 

"Alec please let me in." Isabelle tried. 

"Please Alec." she tried again, but no answer. 

If she ever see Raj again he is dead meat. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Alec didn’t come out of his room or answered any of Izzy's, Jace's, Raj's or Max's text. 

On Friday afternoon, Isabelle came home and first thing she notice is that Alec's door is open. She walked silently towards it and heard whispers. 

When she was near she can make out Alec's and Max's voices. 

"Alec, Jace loves you we all knows it as do Magnus." Max said. 

"I know." Alec said. 

"Do you? I don't mean the brotherly love." Max said. 

"I know you feel embarrassed, that ass Raj had no right but maybe, just maybe this is a good thing." Max said. 

"I agree." Isabelle said as she walked into the room. 

Alec rolled his eyes at his siblings. 

"I'm serious Alec, Magnus and Jace are nice." Isabelle said. 

"Kiffens are nice, they are…… Not" Alec said. 

"Oh excuse me, so you want to tell me that they are rude, bad, asses." Isabelle said disbelieving. 

"No, no that's not what I mean. They are cool, gorgeous, confident, sexy…" Alec just let out a sigh. 

"I have nothing to offer, I will not fit with one of them, and you telling me to go for both." Alec said, his voice hoarse from all the crying. 

"Alec, you are crazy sexy, all my friends thinks so, girls and boys, Mark had the biggest schoolboy crush on you till he met Kieran." Max said. 

"True plus you have the biggest purest heart of all the Lightwoods." Isabelle said. 

"When Magnus talks about his favorite Lightwood, he means you." Isabelle said. 

"They really, really likes you, Magnus even paid me money to find out your favorite foods. Jace pays me to say I invite him over to play xbox just so he can hang out with you on your off days." Max said. 

"You just want me to feel better." Alec said to his siblings. 

"True but it is also the truth. The party is tomorrow, go and open your eyes, listen to what they say and who they look at when they flirt." Isabelle suggests. 

"They flirt with everyone." Alec said. 

"He has a point." Max said. 

"Trust me." Isabelle said. 

"Fine." Alec conceded. 

"Now we going to get comfort food and bench watch a silly series on Netflix." Isabelle said. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Tonight is Magnus party and Isabelle left early to help with the preparations. So Alec is now waiting for Max to finish as Isabelle helped Alec get ready. 

He is wearing a tight black skinny jeans, too tight in Alec's opinion, with a blue long sleeve button down shirt that is rolled up to his elbows. With his black boots. Then she put on black eyeliner on him. He feels so far out of his comfort zone. 

"Don't think about it." Max said coming out of the bathroom. 

"What?" Alec said faking innocence. 

"You look good, don't think of washing your face, messing up your hair and definitely no change of clothes. That was my orders from Iz." Max said sternly. 

"Fine, let's go." Alec said. 

Max took his time because he knows that Alec must only arrive on a specific time. 

As soon as they come close to Magnus apartment in Brooklyn, Alec can feel the nervousness in his stomach again. This will be the first time he sees Jace from That Night. 

"Relax Alec." Max said smiling up to his big brother. 

"Take a deep breath. Ready?" Max asked. 

"As ready as I will ever be." Alec answers truthfully. 

"Come on you big baby." Max teases his brother. 

Alec knocks on the door, realizing this will be the first time Magnus will see him out of uniform. 

"Alexander, Maxwell come in, come in." Magnus said, looking Alec up and down, "You look sexy as hell, Sweetheart." Magnus said smiling charmingly at Alec. 

Alec blushes a dark red and smile shyly back. 

As soon as Alec enters the living room the whole room explodes with "surprise, happy birthday, Alec." 

Alec is fighting back tears he can't believe all this is just for him. This is amazing. 

"Alec, wow you look gorgeous. Happy birthday." Jace said hugging Alec then whispers in Alec's ear, "Love you, buddy", and gives Alec a light kiss on his lips. 

Alec is smiling before he realizes it. "Well if Jace get a birthday kiss I want one too." said Magnus teasingly and kissed Alec as well. 

The party went by in a blur and Alec did as Isabelle suggested and kept his eyes and ears open. He was surprised to see just how much attention Magnus and Jace actually pays him. Through out the night either Jace or Magnus was with him, giving him small smiles and soft touches. It was amazing. 

Then at one point he realized how nice it feels when they are together, Jace and Magnus friendly teasing, flirting with each other and with him. 

Normally he hates parties, always feeling awkward and alone. This was the best party and he felt save and happy the whole time. 

Maybe he can have this, maybe Raj did him a favour. 

When everyone left, Magnus comes over to where Alec and Jace are standing. "So did you enjoy your party pretty boy?" Magnus asked. 

"Yes, thanks it was wonderful." Alec said honestly. 

"We are glad you enjoyed it." Jace said. 

"We?" Alec asked. 

"Yes we, Magnus, Isabelle and I organized everything, just for you." Jace said and came closer and closer as he said it stopping just before their lips touch, looking at Alec silently asking for permission. Alec gave a small nod and Jace kissed him, after a while asking for entrance, which Alec gladly gave. 

Alec was in heaven, Jace's kiss was hard, fast, passionate and amazing. When they broke, they were both breathing hard.

"Hmmm that looked delicious may I, darling?" Magnus asked softly. 

Alec nodded slightly and Magnus kissed him, and it was slow, sensual and sweet. 

Alec would die a happy man if he can kiss this two everyday. He blushes at his own thoughts. 

"Alec, Jace and I want to ask you something." Magnus said. 

"Okay?" Alec said hesitantly. 

"We both like you and we both want to date you." Magnus said softly. 

"Magnus and I were dating for three months now, but we both really like you two." Jace said while rubbing Alec's back. 

Alec wonders half-heartedly if it is to calm down Jace or himself. 

"So mean like the three of us in a relationship?" Alec asked slightly confused and surprised that he didn't even know Jace and Magnus was dating. 

"Yes, like Jem, Will and Tessa." Jace said. 

"You two want to date me?" Alec asked, still in shock and feeling unsure he understood correctly. 

"Yes." Jace said. 

"If that is what you want." Magnus said. 

"Why now, is it about what Raj said?" Alec asked and looked at Jace. 

"Yes and No." Jace said truthfully. 

"What?" Alec asked. 

"Honey, we been flirting with you for over six months now, that is actually how Jace and I started to date." Magnus said chucli g. 

"Yes, but we still wanted you, we both do just as much as we want each other." Jace said. 

"I don't know,... I mean you two…." Alec started to say but don't know how to say what he wants to say. Luckily Jace knows Alec so well. 

"Alec, we know you are new to this and we promised we will take it slow, please give us a chance." Jace said. 

"If we do something or move too fast just let us know and we will slow down. Promise." Magnus said. 

"Okay, this is great, I love you both, and I promised Iz to be more open minded, so I still don't know why you want me but I want to try." Alec said shyly. 

"Great, thanks baby, I love you too." Jace said. 

"And I love you both very much." Magnus said. 

If this is my birthday dream I never want to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know if you would want to read more about the relationship ups and downs.
> 
> Would love if you leave kudos or comment if hou like the story.


End file.
